helmet_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chopping
Overview Chopping is a feature in Helmet Heroes in which the players can plant seeds to grow trees, which they can then chop down for logs used for Crafting and Houses (both to be available in future updates). Every seed has a restriction on where they can be planted, thus only growing specific trees in those locations. These types usually correspond with the trees seen in the background of each stage. Trees grow through three stages: Small, Medium, Large. Along with this, is the Chopping proficiency. Planting seeds and chopping down trees will give the player Chopping XP that goes towards this proficiency. Planting seeds gives the player +30 Chopping XP, while chopping trees will periodically give the player +4 Chopping XP while they are damaging the tree. As the player's Chopping level increases, so does the damage they do to trees of all stages. Seeds TODO In order to plant a seed, these conditions must be met (in this order): # The seed is in a location it can be planted # The seed is not too close to another tree # The seed is used on plant-able ground (not in the air, water, or on some floating platforms) # The seed is not too close to the edge of the ground # The tree will not touch another ground above it when fully grown† † This condition will arise if there is a coin box floating above the location, however the player can destroy the coin box and be able to plant the seed. Trees Trees are the product of planting seeds. Each tree has three stages: Small, Medium, and Large trees. It takes approximately 16 minutes to grow to the next stage, taking in total 33 minutes to become a Large tree. When seeds are planted, they immediately begin in the Small tree stage. Some trees have different variations, such as the Goof Tree and the Large Purple Tree, though only one of each is displayed here. Players can chop a tree (using the 'C' key) at any of the three stages using any weapon (except the Fishing Pole), however it is recommended that they wait until a tree is at its Large stage, as they yield the highest chance of logs dropping, and the most logs. The drops are as follows: *Small Tree: 0-1 logs dropped *Medium Tree: 0-2 logs dropped *Large Tree: 0-4 logs dropped Chopping trees will periodically give the player +4 Chopping XP. Leveling up the Chopping proficiency increases the damage players do to trees. Trees can only grow in specific locations in the world, which usually correspond with the trees seen in the background of each stage (the exception to this being Weeping Willow trees being plantable in Lotus Eye Bog and Carnelia's Woods). Pressing the 'P' key will display vital information about the tree, including its Health (green bar) and the growth progress (blue bar, though Goof Tree growth bars may appear as different colors). Below you will find each type of tree in more detail. TODO: Details of each tree Palm Red Mushroom Weeping Willow Blue Mushroom Dead Tree Goof Tree Important Note: Goof Trees come in multiple colors. Variations include: Red fuzz with green/yellow stem, Purple fuzz with green/brown stem (seen here), and Blue fuzz with pink/purple stem. Chestnut Tree Pine Tree Snowy Tree Robot Tree Purple Tree Important Note: The final stage of the Purple Tree has 2 variations, the one seen here, and a tall vertical one with a thin trunk and single bushy top. Jungle Tree Tropical Tree Thorn Tree Logs TODO Category:Chopping